The present invention relates to a laminar composite, and to a method of producing such a laminar composite, for protecting a layer of reptile shed. Skin shed from a snake or other reptile is very fragile and brittle, and hence has a limited life.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to be able to preserve fragile or delicate reptile shed while providing a durable product.